UnLiving Nightmare
by mad-man
Summary: It is many persons dream to leave this dull world behind and go to one where evil is fought with swords and magic. A dream of becoming a great hero who will defeat powerful villains. What if it where to come true? Except you never became the hero… might
1. Default Chapter

Here your go fans of D and D2. I bring you my first Diablo fic, it is just a oneshot. At least its meant to be a oneshot, it depends on how much its liked.

Disclaimer- I don't own the right to any part of Diablo, Hellfire, or Diablo2 or LOD.

It is many persons dream to leave this dull world behind and go to one where evil is fought with swords and magic. A dream of becoming a great hero who will defeat powerful villains. What if it where to come true? Except you never became the hero…..

---------

Un-Living Nightmare.

Toby was like every other nineteen year old computer geek. He was short and thin with boil cut hair and a long narrow nose. He couldn't throw a ball if he tried but he could tell you how to run any program in the world without you even having to tell him what version.

He also was totally addicted to computer games. But where his friends liked strategy games he preferred plot filled RPGs. Something about a game that gave you a feel for every detail. The world, the enemies, and the fight for good. He liked to think of the story that came with a character and think of what wasn't said, all the missing stories of their past.

He had been a long standing fan of Diablo. He loved to create back stories for every one of his characters. Where they lived, their families and why they started out on the quest to destroy the Lord of Terror. His favorite one had to be his bard, Winter Song. She wasn't his best or even very strong but the story he made fore her was more than a story, it was an epic.

He had been trying to find the new Diablo2 battle chest. he wanted to hear the new story as it unfolded. He also wanted to find another epic behind one of the new characters, the epics only he saw. Finally after weeks of searching he had found it, not at the stores with there empty shelves but from a man. He was a strange man who stood outside the store in the shadows. He wore a dark trench-coat and a deep rain hood, his voice was horse and he held a bag from the store.

The man called Toby over, "hello child. Would you help me? I got this from the store but it wasn't what my offspring wanted. The store wont take it back, would you purchase it from myself?" the man held out the bag. Toby was wearied out to say the least but he was also curious.

When Toby opened the bag his eyes popped wide, it was the Diablo2 battle chest. he crammed his hand into his pocket for his money. When he looked up to give it to the man he found the man was gone. Toby was too happy to really care so he ran home.

A few hours later he was still sitting on his bed reading the many manuals and books. He was more than happy with the new world and was already forming stories behind the characters. It wasn't long before he was at his computer ready to play. But as soon as the movie finish Toby began to get drowsy. He fell asleep at his computer, the main screen glowing with flickering flames.

When Toby awoke he was disoriented because he found himself staring up at a dark cloudy sky. He began to clime to his feet groaning as his joints creaked. He begin to hobble forward groaning as his body protested moving.

He walked for hours it seamed not seeing anybody and not finding anything but tress and low stone walls. Finally he saw somebody walking toward him. It was a tall dark skinned man, but something was strange about him. The clothes he wore or the small sword he swung about.

The man saw Toby and ran forward. Toby tried to say something but his swollen tongue made every word a moan. The man was close now he jumped at Toby, smashing his shield into Toby chest sending him down to the ground. the man stood over Toby with his sword held high, "let the corpses of the innocent rest you tormented sprit." And with the last word the sword came down severing Toby's head.

As Toby's head rolled away his last thought was, 'I am a zombie." the mighty paladin wiped his sword clean and said a prayer for the lost soils forced to do evils biding. He turned and set off again looking for the den of evil.

-------

there you go Diablo fans, a new story and something for you to think about. Be careful what you wish for.


	2. C2

I guess that ill try some more on this idea. I warn you it probably won't be a long story. I had no intention of doing more in this story but I said I would and I keep my word. Besides I had to prove that I could continue the story with the main char dead and still focus on the main char.

Disclaimer- I don't own the right to any part of Diablo, Hellfire, or Diablo2 or LOD.

--------------

Un-Living Nightmare.

Toby thought being dead would be a little more interesting than this. After the Paladin had chopped his head off he found himself just floating around where his body was. He couldn't believe it first he was a zombie and then a paladin kills him and now he was stuck as a lost sprit in a place that was defiantly not home.

He couldn't really see anything; he just seamed to sense everything nearby. He already stopped jumping whenever another sprit passed by him. There where quite a few lost sprits actually. He was currently trying to understand what had happened to make him a zombie in the first place. He gave up trying to ask the other sprits where he was; they only broke down sobbing or started screaming in terror.

For some reason he couldn't leave his body, every time he got more than a few meters from it he felt like he was being unraveled. So he just floated there above his corpse and thought. His mind kept trying to tell him he was in sanctuary but that was imposable. Wasn't it?

Almost as if to prove it was possible another man came along. This man walked slow and calm, saving his speed for flight. The man was pale skinned and fair-haired, his ever-blue eyes squinting from the cloudy light. He wore strange armor, fitted with bones and rotting leathers. In his hands he held a small dagger that held sparkles of blue in its blade. Tucked in his belt there was a small peace of carved wood covered with black markings and tied with silver treads and raven feathers.

He paused as he neared Toby's body; he sniffed the air and looked over at the rotting corpse. His eyes looked thru the air, searching for something as they flicked back in forth. His eyes stopped on Toby as if he could see him perfectly. The pale man cast his eyes around for danger before coming and sitting beside Toby's corpse.

The man drew a tattered book from his pack and began turning the yellowed pages. Toby tried to move over to see what was in the book but the instant he moved the man fixed him with a cold stare. Toby felt a chill as those eyes held him, he settled back down beside his corpse.

The man looked around for danger again before returning to his book. He tuned the pages slowly, his eyes racing over the pages in quick sweeps. Finally near the back of the book he found whatever he was after. He read the page several times before he looked back at Toby. The man's eyes slid down to the corpse that was Toby a few hours before.

The man tucked away his book and stood, not bothering to brush dust from his trousers. He drew the peace of wood from his belt and began to chant long strange syllables as a pale eerie light gathered around him.

The light began to spread out over the corpse, the corpse began to jerk and twitch. Toby stared in shock, this man was a necromancer. The light was drawn tightly around the corpse now and the corpse began to heal itself. The head drawing back onto the body and the wounds and rotting flesh diminishing. Soon Toby was looking at his own body in tattered rags, not the zombie body he was in before but his body only darker skinned.

Tendrils wiped out toward Toby's sprit lashing around him. Everywhere they touched him it was like being griped by flames and frozen by arctic winds. The tendrils pulled him down toward the dark body. His sprit was pulled into the body the tendrils turning into manacles of steel linked together with faintly glowing threads.

Toby suddenly found himself blinking up at the sky. He sat up and looked over at the man. This was more than he could deal with his mind froze. The man turned and began walking away after a few yards he paused and turned back to look at Toby. He made a gesture and the manacles pulled Toby to his feet and dragged him after the pale man as he set of across the muddy terrain.

--------

There you go, I said I could continue it.

Also the spells in the d2 game are a little odd (I like them but they got far to many flaws to work in real) so I warped them a little. What you just saw was the necromancer's revive skill with a few creative touches.

And yes I have tinkered with witch craft (or Wicca) a few times, could never get it to work right though. But I do have a good idea of how spells (of various types) should work. Some of it is just to make the story better though.


End file.
